Times Scars
by kale-Aino-Greenleaf
Summary: The power of the one ring transcends time and it calls too unsuspecting targets, what will the sailors do when they realise that the ring is more than what it seems. Will they seek to destroy it or will the power of the ring swalow them?(Vote on couples)
1. Default Chapter

Times Scars  
  
Chapter Title: The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of LotR or Sailor Moon, so I look like a  
famous author or an anime artist? No I don't think so.  
  
I would like to thank my friend Sailor Dream Weaver AKA Blitz_Gurl from UFF  
and other Final Fantasy sites for encouraging me to post my fic here.  
  
Pairings:  
  
So far this fic is Minako/Legolas, that won't be changed I only have the first chap done and I don't really have any other pairings, so please feel free to suggest some, but Usagi and Mamoru will be together no matter what.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Minako Aino sprinted across the street to meet her friends at the temple, she was running a little late and she knew that Rei would be mad.  
  
It would seem that Minako wasn't the only one late for the meeting Usagi, the moon princess, was late too. Minako sprinted up behind the girl whose looks where similar to her own.  
  
"Hi Minako" The girl with odango's on her head panted as the two blondes ran to the temple.  
  
"Hi Usa" Minako greeted her as they sprinted up the steps, they could see Rei impatiently awaiting them tapping her foot and her arms crossed.  
  
"Rei, Rei I'm so sorry I overslept." Usagi began to apologize to the raven haired girl "Sorry Rei."  
  
Rei sighed "Okay, I forgive you meatball head." Rei turned her gaze to Minako "Minako, why are you late."  
  
"Sorry Rei, I got held up at the recording studio." Minako replied "I had to record my song again."  
  
"Well who am I to stand in the way of your work?" Rei said a little sarcastically to Minako "Let's just start the meeting."  
  
Minako and Usagi followed Rei into the temple; Makoto and Rei were already there. Minako looked around.  
  
"Where are the outers?" She asked Luna who was sitting on the floor by Makoto. Luna shook her head.  
  
"They can't make it, Michiru and Haruka have the flu and Setsuna didn't want to risk coming over in case you five got it." Luna informed her.  
  
"What about Hotaru?" Ami asked from where she was seated on the floor around a small table.  
  
"She's with her father, but I'm sure that you five will be fine by yourselves." Artemis said from his spot next to Luna.  
  
"And of course I'll be with you guy's." Mamoru said, he too had been there before Usagi and Minako.  
  
"Uh where are we going?" Makoto asked seeing as she had been late she didn't know. Luna and Artemis looked at each other and sighed, seeing as they would have to repeat the information they had given the other scouts.  
  
"Another time, the era of middle earth, there you will be looking for a ring." Luna got a strange look in her eyes "Its precious you must bring it back here."  
  
Artemis too had a rather odd look in his eyes "You must get it at all costs."  
  
"Is it that important?" Usagi asked still a little confused as to why they were looking for a piece of jewellery "It's just a ring right?"  
  
"It has much power to it, go sailor soldiers find it." Luna ordered the girls pulled out their henshin wands but before they could initiate their transformations Artemis yelled.  
  
"STOP"  
  
The five girls and Mamoru, who had not become Tuxedo Mask yet, looked at the two cats.  
  
"Here are new henshin wands, this time say sovereign power instead of crystal." Luna said as she materialized four henshin wands on the small table.  
  
"Mamoru, you say Imperial rose power." Artemis told him, Usagi looked at Luna and asked.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Usagi, you must say Imperial crystal power." Luna replied "Although it uses your old brooch your power will have increased.  
  
"Let's check out our new transformations." Makoto said as she and the other three members of Usagi's court raised their henshin wands into the air. (Basically the henshin wands are the same as the SS ones except they are silver and gold)  
  
"Venus Sovereign Power, Make Up."  
  
"Mars Sovereign Power, Make Up."  
  
"Mercury Sovereign Power, Make Up."  
  
"Jupiter Sovereign Power, Make Up."  
  
"Imperial Rose Power."  
  
"Moon Imperial Crystal Power, Make Up."  
  
When the transformations had ended, Prince Endymion was standing where Tuxedo Mask should be, although he had a white mask covering his face.  
  
The inner senshi now had white wings and each wore a small mask over their faces which were the same colour as the bows on their fuku's. (Just like Sailor Victory) Venus however had red ones seeing as the bows on her fuku are two different colours.  
  
Sailor Moons fuku was the same as her eternal one but now it was white where it should be pink. She too had a mask, her mask was silver.  
  
"All right let's go sailor soldiers!" Venus yelled as the girls and Mamoru headed outside the temple with Luna and Artemis behind.  
  
"Retrieve the ring!" Luna cried as the sailors and Prince Endymion stood in a circle, they took hold of each others hands and they teleported away.  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at each other smirking.  
  
"That's right, bring us the precious."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Please review! 


	2. Time Teleporting and the Fellowship

Times Scars  
  
Chapter Title: Time Teleporting and the Fellowship  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the author of LotR or SM do I look like a famous author or an anime artist, I don't think so!  
  
I have some pairing suggested by an e-mail reviewer although I am still taking requests so feel free to vote! I would also like to thank Ashleigh-Kaiba and Sailor Dream Weaver for there help.  
  
And this isn't the cliché 'scouts join fellowship in Rivendale fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The surrounding area of the temple had vanished from around the group of six. They seemed to pass through many different times, as they passed many different scenes of building and people. Luckily as they were teleporting they were unnoticed by the human eye.  
  
"So this ring you suppose it's powerful?" Prince Endymion asked seeing as teleporting through time always took a little bit longer.  
  
"It must be, Luna and Artemis wouldn't send us on a wild chicken case." Venus replied as she and the others focused on teleporting.  
  
"That's wild goose chase Venus." Jupiter pointed out as she opened one eye and looked at her blonde haired friend.  
  
"Oh right." Venus laughed the senshi of fire Mars glared at her.  
  
"Focus, we have a job to do." Mars instructed them. Sailor Moon looked at her Rei had become a lot more serious these day's.  
  
"Let's just find this ring so we can go home." Jupiter sighed; she would have rather been at home relaxing then teleporting through time.  
  
"I hope we can find it." Mercury said "This ring could be anywhere."  
  
"Yes but still if Luna said to find it then we find it." Moon stated encouragingly to her inner court.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo placed the small golden ring on the circular stand in the middle of the council, which was made up of men, elves and dwarves.   
  
"So it is true"  
  
"The ring of power"  
  
"The doom of man"  
  
Many similar comments were made as the members of the council looked at the treacherous object on the stand.  
  
"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir son of the steward of Gondor said as he stood up from his seat amongst the council "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay."  
  
The other members of the council look questioningly at Boromir. A few remarks were made.  
  
"By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe, give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."  
  
At this time Strider, a ranger also known as Aragorn son of Arathorn, decide to let Boromir in on an important fact.  
  
"You cannot wield it, no of us can." Aragorn stood as he and Boromir stared at each other "The ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."  
  
Boromir scoffed "What would a ranger no of this matter?"   
  
  
  
"This is no mere ranger; this is Aragorn son of Arathorn." Legolas Greenleaf of Sindar informed Boromir as he stood up "You owe him you allegiance."  
  
"This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked as he looked at Aragorn.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.  
  
"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn said to Legolas who reluctantly took his seat. Boromir smirked.  
  
"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."  
  
"Aragorn is right, we cannot control it." Gandalf the grey, a powerful wizard stated to the council.  
  
"We have but one choice, the ring must be destroyed." Master Elrond of the elves said as the council redirected its attention to the ring. Frodo heard the ring murmurs its displeasure.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Gimli son of Gloin asked as he picked up his axe and threw it down upon the ring. Frodo saw the eye of Sauron and the axe is immediately smashed as it touches the ring. Gimli was knocked to the ground.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses." Master Elrond said "It was made in the fires of mount doom, only there can it be unmade."  
  
The council exchange glances amongst one another. Frodo looked up at Gandalf.  
  
"It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery case which it came." Master Elrond continued "One of you must do this."  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful." Said Boromir "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. It is folly. Not with ten thousand men could you do this."  
  
"Have you heard nothing that lord Elrond has said?" Legolas asked "The ring must be destroyed." Legolas stood up from his seat and faced Boromir.  
  
"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?" Gimli asked Legolas as he glared up at him.  
  
"And what if we fail? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?." Boromir asked looking back at Legolas.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!" Gimli yelled.  
  
The ring chants, telling its name, and its terrible purpose, in the language of its master. The council dissolves into arguing, flames begin to spread across the ring as it feeds their distrust and anger.  
  
"I will take it." Frodo said but the council continued their arguing "I will take." He yelled loud enough for them to hear.  
  
Upon hearing Frodo, Gandalf is pained that Frodo must continue to carry the ring, but the rest of the council has just demonstrated by their arguments how easily the ring can influence people. Silence returns to the group.  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." Frodo added to his previous outbursts.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden for as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said as he laid his hand on Frodo's shoulder. Gandalf's words and Frodo's courage seemed to inspire a few other members of the council to help him.  
  
"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, he knelled in front of Frodo "You have my sword."  
  
"And my bow." Added Legolas as he joined Aragorn, who had moved behind the young hobbit.  
  
"And my axe." Gimli stated as he stood in front of Frodo. Boromir stepped forward.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He paused a she looked at Frodo and the members of the council that had joined him "But if this is truly the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."  
  
Just then a certain hobbit who had so far aided Frodo in his quest ran in and been eavesdropping on the council meeting ran in. It was of course Samwise Gamgee.  
  
"Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me" He stated as he ran up to Frodo and takes his place beside him.  
  
"Indeed it is hardly possible to separate the two of you" Lord Elrond commented "Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not, very well."  
  
Two more eavesdropping hobbits, eagerly barged into the council meeting as they to take places beside Frodo.  
  
"Were going to!" Meriadoc Brandybuck or Merry for short established "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sac to keep us away."  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing" Peregrin Took, Pippin for short added a little confused as to how to phrase it.  
  
"Well that rules you out, pip." Merry sarcastically added as he looked at his felloe hobbit. Elrond looked at the group and sighed.  
  
"Nine companions, so be it." Elrond looked at the group "You shall be the fellowship of the ring."  
  
The group exchanged glances before Pippin piped up. "Great. Now where are we going?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was going to add more but I didn't want to bore you guy's, c ya next chap. Oh and thanks To Venus Of Love for pointing out the few mistakes in my first chap, I'm going to edit it later! 


	3. A Search of Faith

Title: A Search of Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or SM; I am not rich enough to have been the owner anyway.  
  
AN: Thanks a lot to Ashli and Karla who gave me a cool idea on bringing the senshi's in. one of my reviews already guesses before I could post it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the senshi's finally finished their teleporting, Endymion looked around they had appeared atop a mountain covered in a white blanket of snow.  
  
"It's freezing!" Moon wailed as she and the other senshi's including Endymion let go of each others hands.   
  
"Yes, it is but we can't lose sight of the mission." Mercury said as she flipped open her computer to do some research. To her surprise it wouldn't respond, she looked at it puzzled and began to pres many different buttons in hop of getting a response.  
  
"We'll find somewhere warmer after we get the ring." Mars told them, she was right no matter how cold it was a mission always came first.  
  
"Mercury, see if you can scan for it." Jupiter advised her blue haired friend as she rubbed her arms, trying to hold on to what little warmth she could find.  
  
"I hope this doesn't take to long." Venus complained as she hugged herself "I have a date in two day's."  
  
"Looks like scanning for the ring will be out." Mercury sighed as she closed her computer "It's not responding, seems that the system is isolated here."  
  
"Just great now we have to waste more time searching for it." Endymion grumbled as he hugged sailor moon to keep her warm.  
  
"Huh?" Mars whispered as she looked to her left "Hide a group of people are coming." She yelled over the chilling wind.  
  
"Hide!" Jupiter shouted and the group hid behind a cluster of rocks atop the snowy mountain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The fellowship struggled to climb up a snowy mountain as the wind seemed to want to push them back down again. It was worse for those smaller in size seeinga s the snow was quite deep to them.  
  
The ring bearer, Frodo slipped on the cold white blanket of the mountain, he rolled down a short way before Aragorn aided the young hobbit by picking him up.  
  
Frodo felt for the gold chain around his neck, the chain which held the ring of power. To his surprise it was gone. He frantically looked around for it.  
  
His eyes soon landed on the ring again, he extended his hand to it but Boromir picked it up before he could reach for it.  
  
"Boromir" Aragorn called as he picked it up.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir said as he held onto the small golden ring "Such a little thing."  
  
"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn ordered him, Boromir looked at him and then at the ring. Aragorn placed his hand slowly on his sword.  
  
"As you wish, I care not!" Although he said he didn't Boromir did care, it was confirmed in his voice. Boromir handed the ring back to Frodo and turned away, Aragorn took his hand of his sword as he did so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You think that ring the small boy has, is the one we are looking for?" Endymion asked quietly as the sailor senshi and Endymion watched the strange group of travellers.  
  
"It could be, they did say 'the ring'" Mercury replied she tried flipping on her visor but it to would not respond the same as her computer.  
  
"You think they are the enemy?" Venus asked "They do look suspicious."  
  
"Yeah and how come they have kids with them?" Jupiter asked a little confused as to the smaller figures appearance there.  
  
"I know!" Moon yelled "That kid has the ring and those jerks kidnapped him."   
  
"You think, Usa, seemed as if they were friends" Mars pointed out as they watched the group converse as they disappeared from the girl's and Endymion's sight.  
  
"For once, Moon may be right." Jupiter joked trying to keep the groups spirit lifted. Moon glared at her and Mars laughed.  
  
"Think we should follow?" Mercury asked "We do need the ring." The group looked at each other, a little unsure of what to do.  
  
"Well it seems like the right thing to do." Endymion stated "We need to see how strong they are, we can't just take it from them."  
  
"All right sailor senshi's, let's go!" Venus yelled as she and the others followed a distance behind the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas ran atop the snow, other members of the group where less fortunate and struggled through it. Legolas ran to the edge of the nearby cliff listening, his eyes darted around the surrounding area.  
  
"There is a fell voice in the air." He called to the group of companions. Gandalf's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Saruman" He mumbled, realization hit Aragorn like a ton of bricks.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn stated "We must turn back!"  
  
Gandalf turned to him "No!" a storm began to rage on the mountain.  
  
Gandalf stepped to the edge and tried his best to stop the storm, but Saruman re-enforced it from Isengard. Lighting struck the edge of the mountain; Legolas pulled him away from the edge of the cliff just before a small avalanche of snow fell and buried them all.  
  
When the small avalanche had subsided each member of the group one by one freed them selves from the snow.  
  
"We must get of the mountain!" Aragorn advised them once the group had recovered from the falling of the snow.  
  
"We must take the pass of Rohan, or take the road west to my city." Boromir said revealing the groups options of path they could take.  
  
"Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.  
  
"If we cannot go over the mountain, I say let us go under it!" Gimli commented. Gandalf heard Saruman.  
  
'Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The   
  
dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You  
  
Know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-  
  
Dum. Shadow and flame.'  
  
"Let the Ring bearer decide!" Gandalf yelled making Saruman's voice disappear from his hearing  
  
"We will go through the mines!" Frodo decided the group nodded.  
  
"So be it!" Gandalf stated.  
  
"The walls of Moria" Gimli commented as the group headed for the mines.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gee, I wish I knew where we were going!" Venus complained.  
  
"Yeah, well it's not like we can find out now Mercury's computer won't respond." Jupiter grumbled as the sailors and Endymion trailed the fellowship.  
  
"Man my legs hurt." Mars groaned as she stopped a little behind her fellow senshi's.  
  
"Tell me about it." Moon mumbled as she leaned against Endymion.  
  
"Come on guy's we have to keep going." Mercury said as she walked ahead of them. Endymion nodded.  
  
"Mercury's right, Luna and Artemis are counting on us to get that ring." He said trying to encourage the tired and cold group of girls.  
  
"Man, Lu and Arty should have given us more info on this ring!" Venus yelled "We are in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
In her frustration Minako kicked a small rock forwards it crashed into the side of the mountain they were walking down making several larger rocks fall from the top. The sound echoed through the mountain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stopped as an echoing ran through the mountains.   
  
"What was that?" Aragorn asked as he and Legolas looked around.  
  
"I do not know!" Legolas replied bluntly "But it does not bode well."  
  
A shrill cry was heard in the distance. The rest of the fellowship stopped each looking around hopping that a pack of Orc's was not nearby.  
  
"Do not worry about it, to the mines!" Gimli ordered   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Venus!" Mars yelled at the blonde haired senshi "You want them to hear us?"  
  
"Of course not, I'm just annoyed with this!" Venus yelled back "This is pointless!"  
  
"Calm down Venus!" Mercury said soothingly to her "I know this is frustrating on us all but we must succeed."  
  
"Yeah, Mercury's right." Jupiter chimed "Chill out Venus!"  
  
"Venus is right though." Endymion stated "Why did Luna and Artemis stay behind if they know about the ring?"  
  
The group of girls looked at him.  
  
"Could there be a reason why?" Moon asked her future husband worriedly.  
  
"I don't know!" He replied.  
  
"Come on we're losing them!" Mars said giving a small look at Venus who stuck her tongue out at her. The group moved on Venus and Mars waited a little while.  
  
"Very mature Venus!" Mars said after Venus put her tongue away.  
  
"That's a good one coming from you Mars!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay that's all for now, next time the two groups meet! 


	4. Saved By The Enemy!

Title: Saved By The Enemy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own LotR or SM, so :P to anyone who thinks I did  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo and the group pass by a large black lake, as dark as the night sky it's self, as they continued on to the mines of Moria. As he stepped Frodo's foot slipped in to the water but he manage to scramble back to his feet.  
  
The group finally came upon a wall framed by two great trees. Gandalf scrubbed away dirt revealing a pattern on the wall.  
  
"Isildin, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf said as he admired the pattern. Moon comes out, revealing the shape of a door which had writing above in Elvish "It reads: The gates of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."  
  
"What do you suppose it means?" Pippin asked from where he was standing beside Merry.  
  
"Simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors open" Gandalf explained to the young hobbit and the rest of the group.  
  
Gandalf then began to try a number of different passwords, but none of them seemed to work. As Gandalf struggled to find the correct password, Aragorn and Sam begin to unload the pony so they can let it go.  
  
"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn said to the slightly upset Sam, he patted the horse and it began to trot away "Go on."  
  
"Bye bye, Bill" Sam said as they watched the pony disappear from view.  
  
Meanwhile Merry (Can't remember which one exactly) was busy throwing rocks in to the black waters of the lake. Aragorn and grasped his hand just as he was about to throw another rock into the dark water.  
  
"Don't disturb the waters!" Aragorn warned him as he let go of Merry's hand.  
  
"This is useless!" Gandalf stated he was obviously peeved at the situation. He had tried a number of passwords and none had worked, he sat down in disgust.  
  
Frodo examined the writing carefully, an idea sprang into his mind and he could now understand the strange meaning of the writing.  
  
"It's a riddle" He stated "What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked Gandalf.  
  
"Mellon." Was Gandalf's simple reply.  
  
To the utmost surprise of Gandalf the gates opened, with out a word the group entered Gimli seemed a little pleased.  
  
"Soon, mister elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves!" Gimli informed Legolas "Roaring fires, malt beer and red meat off the bone! This is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"  
  
Boromir walked forward his eyes scanning the area "This is no mine, it's a tomb!"  
  
Light snuck into the dark room, it revealed skeletons al lover the room.  
  
"No!" Gimli cried as the scene that lay before them was revealed.  
  
"Goblins" Legolas said a she pulled an arrow out of one of the skeletons.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We should never have come here!" Boromir yelled "Get out! Get out!"  
  
From out of nowhere a tentacle crept into the mine, it slivered across the floor and wrapped it's self around Frodo's leg. It pulled the young hobbit back towards the entrance of the mine.  
  
"Strider!" Sam yelled as he cut of the tentacle holding Frodo's ankle, a dozen more pushed the hobbits away while another grabbed onto Frodo.  
  
The tentacle holding him dangled Frodo high above the waters. Aragorn and Boromir chop off tentacles as they try to rescue Frodo. When a head shows along with a giant mouth, Legolas puts arrows in to it. Aragorn chops off the tentacle holding Frodo and Boromir catches him when he falls. Legolas puts an arrow in one of the Kraken's eyes, giving Aragorn and Boromir enough time to get out of the water.  
  
"Into the mines!" Yelled Gandalf, the fellowship hastily retreat's into the mines. The gates close behind them and the Kraken crumbles the gates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's just great! Now we have to deal with that huge octopus! " Moon complained as the group of senshi's hid in the shadows as they watched the Kraken crush the gates.  
  
"Well following them is out!" Endymion mumbled he placed a hand around his sword (Yes he ahs a sword we have all seen prince Endymion at some point) incase they too were noticed by the Kraken.  
  
"What should we do?" Mars asked the group "It's going to be hard to follow them now!"  
  
"Yeah, hmm let's take care of the Kraken and then …" Venus began only to be cut of by Jupiter who smiled slyly.  
  
"Make a whole new entrance!" Mercury looked at Jupiter; the group knew exactly what Jupiter and Venus meant.  
  
"I hope your powers are strong enough!" Mercury said to Jupiter as the group leaped out from the shadows ready to face the giant Kraken enraged by the fact that its meal got away.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Justice ..." Usagi stopped when Mars tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"You really think that it will even understand you?" Mars asked her. Jupiter sighed and chanted over and over silently to herself: 'please don't let them fight'  
  
"Guy's let's just attack!" Venus ordered as the Kraken's tentacles moved towards them.   
  
Jupiter sent several thunderbolt's into the water, the Kraken shrieked in pain. Mercury used her ice bubbles to freeze the tentacles which began to surround them. Mars used her flame sniper and sent several fire arrows into the Kraken. Endymion hacked away at the tentacles with his sword.  
  
Venus sent a shower of crescent beams at the Kraken causing it to shriek more, it was then time for Sailor Moon to destroy the enemy she did so using her silver moon crystal power kiss.  
  
"Now that's out of the way…" Moon began "Jupiter do you wish to do the honors?"  
  
"Oh yeah I do!" The senshi of nature and lightning yelled with delight, she moved close to one of the walls.  
  
"Stand back, guys!" Mercury said as the group moved away from Jupiter, seeing as they didn't want to get electrocuted.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter yelled the attack was released and it smashed into the wall making a huge gap appear in front of her. The hole or 'entrance' was just big enough for the group to squeeze through into the mines.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pippin knocks a skeleton down into a well, which makes enough noise to raise the dead.   
  
"Fool of a took! Next time, throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf snapped at the young Hobbit.  
  
The group paused in silence as they listen to see if they have been heard. The group believes they have not been heard but a sudden pounding of drums proves them wrong. Frodo's sword, sting, begins to glow blue.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas shouted as Boromir checks the door, two arrows almost hit him. After they miss he closes the doors.  
  
"They have a cave Troll!" Boromir pointed out.  
  
"Stay back! Close to Gandalf!" Aragorn advised everyone as they begin to bar the door with the weapons of the fallen soldiers.  
  
"Let them come! There is one dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli stated as he raised his axe ready for battle.  
  
ORCS break holes in the door. Legolas and Aragorn shoot arrows through the holes and kill the Orcs on the other side. Finally, the doors break open and Orcs flood in. All the companions join in the fighting, even the Hobbits. Then the Troll comes through the door and part of the wall. Sam slips under him. Many Orcs are killed.  
  
The Troll smashes the tomb Gimli is standing on top of, but misses Gimli, then kills several of the Orcs in its attempt to get the dwarf. The Troll uses its chain like a whip, trying to hit Legolas, who dodges.   
  
The chain becomes momentarily caught around a pillar, and Legolas runs up it to stand on top of the Troll and gets a shot at its head, but he jumps off when the Troll grabs for his ankles. Sam hits several Orcs over the head with his frying pan.  
  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam said as he attacked more orcs.  
  
Troll catches sight of the three Hobbits. They all dodge, but Frodo goes one way and Merry and Pippin the other. The Troll follows Frodo, who manages to stay on the opposite side of the pillar from the Troll for a while, but then he is surprised, falls down, and the Troll grabs his foot.  
  
"Aragorn! Help!" Frodo cried as he tried to break free from the Troll.  
  
Frodo cuts the Troll's hand with Sting but it holds him tight, a yellow beam of light smashes into the Trolls hand creating a huge gash and the Troll lets go. Troll reaches for Frodo again, but Aragorn runs over and stabs it with a spear, prompting the Troll to smash him into the wall. Frodo shakes Aragorn, but he doesn't get up.  
  
Troll stabs at Aragorn, but renews its interest in Frodo when he moves. Frodo dodges the spear, then runs into it and gets thrown against the wall. Before he can move, the Troll stabs him with the spear.  
  
Frodo falls, with the spear in his side. Merry and Pippin jump on the Troll's back and stab it wildly. Troll grabs Merry and throws him off, Pippin stabs it again, when it rears up and an arrow of fire strikes it in the eye, Legolas kills the Troll with an arrow through the brain. Pippin has a hard landing, still being on top of the Troll when it falls.  
  
  
  
"An arrow of fire?" Legolas asked himself as he looked at the burning hot arrow which lodge it's self into the eye of the dead Troll.  
  
"Oh no!" Aragorn mumbled as he looked at Frodo, he immediately assumed that Frodo was dead.  
  
Frodo slowly began to move, much to everyone's surprise and relief.  
  
"You think he's okay?" A voice behind the group asked it was soft and gentle obviously the voice of a woman.  
  
"Seems that way" another feminine voice replied.  
  
All the members of the fellowship turned to see five girls with a young man standing behind them. The girls were clad in brightly colored outfits and the young man was dressed in a kind of armor, a sword attached to his waist.  
  
"You, who are you?" Aragorn asked the strange group. The girls smiled and a girl with blonde hair and pony tails on the top of her head stepped forward.  
  
"We are sailor senshi!" she stated happily as if it was supposed to mean something to the group.  
  
"I've never heard of you!" Gimli grunted at the group. The girl seemed a little annoyed by his rudeness.  
  
"Well you'll just have to find out!" She yelled as the other girls stepped protectively around here each one had a confidant look on their face.  
  
"Give us the ring!" The young man said plainly as he drew his sword. The fellowship looked at them.   
  
"Don't make s come and get it!" A blonde girl with a red bow in her hair said in a low voice as she and the other girls got into fighting positions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
okay that's all for now, c ya soon! 


	5. Hero’s and Heroines

Title: Hero's and Heroines  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or Sailor Moon  
  
I'd like to thank Ashli for pre-reading this!  
  
And Minishon I am accepting ideas on couples, but the fic will be a Minako/Legolas!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You only have one chance for this!" A girl with long raven hair who was dressed in red said to the group "give us the ring!"  
  
"And what will you do with it?" Boromir asked raising his sword slightly, the girl took a step back and put her hands together and raised them in front of her face.  
  
"That's no concern of yours!" A girl with long brown hair and dressed in green snapped, her fists were balled and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"And what will you women do if we won't give you it?" Gimli asked with a slight raising of his brow.  
  
A girl with long blonde hair tied in a red bow and dressed in orange glared at him along with the girl who had short blue hair and dressed in blue.  
  
"Look you freaky gnome!" The girl in yellow yelled "We are sailor senshi and we are not to be taken lightly!"  
  
"We will not give you the ring!" Frodo stated as he placed his fingers around it. The young man in the armour glared at him.  
  
"This should be a quick victory." The girl with blue hair and dressed in blue said.  
  
"No one has ever defeated us!" The girl with blonde ponytails on the top of her head informed their enemy happily, she then began to think and a look many of the other senshi's had never seen on her face appeared "Well apart from the time Beryl killed us a thousand years ago!"  
  
"A thousand years ago?" Gandalf said questioningly "What are you twittering about?"  
  
"And then there was the time you guy's died during our battle with Beryl..." She mumbled on.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!" the girl in red yelled at her "They don't need to know our life story!" she added, Sailor Moon's face looked hurt.  
  
"Mars I was just thinking." She sniffed as tears brimmed in her eyes. Mars sighed and then laughed.  
  
"Is thinking possible for you?" Mars then burst into full blown laughter; Moon started whimpering until Jupiter stepped in.  
  
"Can it!" she yelled at the two "We have more important things to deal with!"  
  
"Guy's don't fight!" Venus sighed as Mars hugged Sailor Moon as an apology. The fellowship just looked at them, half confused these girls were extremely weird by far.  
  
"Sailor Venus is right, argue later!" Endymion told them even though the two had made up.  
  
"What will we do if these girls really want to fight us?" Pippin asked Aragorn sounding a little worried; the whole group had seen the fire arrow that had helped to kill Troll.  
  
"We fight, what other choice do we have?" Aragorn replied, Legolas came up beside him still gripping his weapon.  
  
"It is a strange thing, these girls do not seem evil" He whispered as he glanced at the girls who were positioned to attack the group.  
  
"Sauron has many spies" Gandalf warned Aragorn and Legolas, this time Endymion heard them talking.  
  
"Let's just get this over with!" He stated "I have no idea what you're talking about but we need that ring!"  
  
"Allow me!" Mars said as she retook the position of her attack "Mars fire…"  
  
Mars stopped her attack as footsteps of running feet where heard along the halls. Frodo pulled out Sting, it was glowing blue.  
  
"Oh no!" Sailor Moon whimpered "Didn't we shake those things?"  
  
"Well it looks like they found us!" Sailor Venus grunted and Sailor Jupiter frowned.  
  
"What should we do?" Endymion asked Sailor Venus, who at this time was in control of the senshi.  
  
"Do you want to fight those ugly things?" The lead senshi asked her senshi along with her future queen and king shook their heads. "Well then there is just one thing to do. RUN!"  
  
(AN; Yes I know sailors don't normally run from battles, but I need this for the plot and under certain circumstances such as being in another world and not trying to screw to much up..)  
  
The girls ran past the fellowship Endymion behind them, surprised faces were displayed on the members of the fellowship.  
  
"Well they were helpful!" Merry mumbled as the six of them disappeared from sight.  
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf instructed the fellowship as Orcs approached them.   
  
The fellowship ran through the cavern Orcs chasing them from all sides. The fellowship soon found them selves surrounded. Frodo looked to his left and noticed that the senshi to were surrounded by Orcs the young man standing protectively in front of Sailor Moon.  
  
It was made obvious to Frodo know that it had been Sailor Venus who had saved him from Troll moments ago as he watched her use a yellow ray of light to kill off a few of the Orcs. This however was in vain as more Orcs took their place.  
  
A loud roar was heard of in the distance and upon hearing it the Orcs fled away leaving the two groups alone once again. Sailor Venus looked around for whatever had let out that roar.  
  
Mars glared at the fellowship as the two groups stood face to face. Another loud roar ended her glaring and the Sailors each began to get ready for battle as did the fellowship.  
  
"What was that?" Sailor Jupiter asked Mercury who shook her head in answer.  
  
"I don't know!" She sighed "If my computer was working I would tell you."  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf who looked at the two groups before him.  
  
"A balrog." A demon of the ancient world" He told them, the Sailor Senshi's looked at him and compared the fellowship to them selves. Much like Luna and Artemis, the eldest of the group seemed to give the younger members advice. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"  
  
Venus nodded to the senshi telling them to do the same. The fellowship however ran before the sailors who each exchanged wondering looks about the fellowship before following Frodo and his friends.  
  
The fellowship was just ahead of the sailors and Endymion. Boromir was in front of everyone else. He abruptly came to the edge of the path as he did so he dropped his torch over the end and began to teeter over the long drop. He began to fall forward just as Legolas ran up behind him and pulled him back from the edge.  
  
"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf ordered Aragorn who was about to protest "Do as I say! Swords and magical attacks are no more use here!"  
  
The group came to a gap in what seemed like an endless staircase. Sailor Venus and Jupiter who had managed to pull ahead of the two groups jumped across effortlessly. Mercury and Mars followed them although they took a bit more timing than Jupiter and Venus.  
  
Endymion too jumped over as Sailor Moon hung around his neck. Legolas jumped across as easily as Jupiter and Venus had. Gandalf followed after a moment's hesitation. Boromir grabbed both Merry and Pippin and leapt across just as the end was about to crumble. Aragorn threw Sam across and Boromir caught him, Gimli held up his hand at Aragorn.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf!"  
  
Gimli jumped across, but he didn't quite make it as he was about to fall backwards but Legolas grabbed a hold of his beard to keep him from falling. Endymion assisted in helping to pull the dwarf forward to safety.  
  
"Not the beard!" Gimli yelled as the two pulled him forward.  
  
More of the ledge brakes of after Gimli was pulled to safety leaving Frodo and Aragorn to scramble back as it broke. The gap was now far too wide to jump across. Apart of the roof came crashing down it broke the section Frodo and Aragorn were standing on lose from the rest it began to tilt.  
  
As he tried to keep his balance, Aragorn realised he can influence the direction the ledge moved in.   
  
"Lean forward!" Aragorn instructed Frodo as they teetered about on the ledge.  
  
As the two leaned forward the section falls forward into the rest if the stairs, allowing Frodo and Aragorn to jump off and rejoin the rest of the groups.  
  
The groups started running again as the stairs beneath them begin to shake and slowly started to fall into the abyss beneath them. Without anymore trouble they made it down the stairs to level ground.  
  
As they ran towards another bridge the Balrog emerged from the chasm behind them. Gandalf watched the others run across making sure that the fellowship, the sailor and Endymion were across before making his stand.  
  
In the centre of the bridge, he turns to face the demon holding his staff and sword in hand.  
  
Jupiter and Venus watched him, Venus was about to step forward towards the demon but she was pulled back by Legolas.  
  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said to the Balrog, the group watched him and Venus tried to brake away from Legolas but his grip on her arm was tight.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out as a wave of flame spread across the Balrog.  
  
"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor!" Gandalf called out "Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!"  
  
Balrog drew a flaming sword and swung it at Gandalf, but he managed to block it.   
  
"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf commanded to the Balrog "You shall not pass!"  
  
Gandalf slammed his staff down onto the bridge, and a flash of white light drove Balrog back. The demon drew a whip comprised of fire and stepped back onto the bridge but it gave away beneath him, and the Balrog fell down into the chasm.  
  
It seemed as if Gandalf had won but as he turned away the tail of the whip was thrust into the air. The tail of it caught Gandalf's ankle and yanked him down off the edge. Gandalf gained a brief grasp on the edge of the bridge.  
  
"Fly you fools!" He mumbled before he lost his grip on the edge and followed his enemy into the abyss.  
  
"No!" Frodo cried as he tried to return to the bridge, but Boromir held him back.  
  
Venus stood frozen staring at the edge never in her life had she expected to witness that. The rest of the group apart from Aragorn, Frodo, Boromir, Venus and Legolas ran on to leave the mines.  
  
Venus soon realised that she was being dragged away, but her eyes wouldn't move from the last place Gandalf had been. As she was dragged out of the mines, she started to realise the danger this group was facing. She couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
"Aragorn!" Boromir yelled as he carried Frodo away, Aragorn paused where he was he looked back until Orc arrows drove him away. The group disappeared into the sunlight as many collapse from grief over the loss of their friend.  
  
Legolas seemed stunned and he didn't even notice Venus break free from his grip. She fell to her knees, half from shock and half from the aching she felt in her legs. Sailor Moon bounded over to her.  
  
"Venus, are you okay?" She asked sympathetically. Venus stared at her princess; she knew there was something going on here that the sailors didn't know.  
  
"I'm fine, how are the others and yourself?" She asked getting to her feet. Moon smiled at her.  
  
"We're all okay!" She replied; Venus looked at her senshi. Endymion and Mercury were talking. Jupiter and Mars were standing in silence "Uh Venus, what about the ring?"  
  
"Never mind that for now" Replied Venus "Now isn't the time."  
  
Mercury and Endymion soon joined the two blondes, Mercury seemed to be thinking. Endymion looked worried.  
  
"What is it?" Moon asked her future husband, he frowned at her and then looked at Venus.  
  
"Did Artemis seem a little odd to you?" Endymion asked, Venus stared at him wonderingly, did Endymion suspect something?  
  
"Not that I know of." She replied "What bout Luna?"  
  
Moon folded her arms "She was a little odd but nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"I think we are missing something here about this ring." Mercury said as she tried her computer again, she got a faint signal and then it blinked off.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should ask about it." Venus suggested, but Endymion shook his head.  
  
"That's not a good idea; it's not wise to tell them too much." He said as he put his arm around Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yes I agree!" Mercury said as she folded her arms.  
  
"Let's just stay close by." Venus whispered "If anything happens, I want to be here."  
  
"I know how you feel, I just know I can help someway" Moon mumbled as she hugged Endymion.  
  
"But I also kind of feel we don't belong here." Venus stated, the fact this wasn't her time played on her mind but the sailors didn't fit in with the fellowship.  
  
"Let's stay close but not make anymore contact!" Mercury decided this way they could keep an eye on the ring and be around if there was any trouble.  
  
"Let's go!" Endymion sighed "You were right Venus this was a waste of time."  
  
"But what about the ring? Luna and Artemis will want it!" Moon cried in frustration/  
  
"I'm not going to take it from them!" Mercury said to Sailor Moon "We need to know more about it first!"  
  
"Yeah!" Moon agreed "Let's tell Mars and Jupiter!"  
  
The four of them were about to head over to the other two senshi's when Aragorn came up to them.  
  
"Even though you are after the ring, I would like to thank you for your help." He said he put his hand out to Endymion who accepted and the two shook hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have attacked you" Mercury apologized, she closed her eyes.  
  
"No damage was done." Aragorn replied, Mercury nodded and Venus smiled at him. Mars and Jupiter came over.  
  
"Well I think we have outstayed our welcome!" Mars stated as she hit Sailor Moon lightly on the back.  
  
"You're leaving?" Gimli asked as he came up behind Aragorn. Endymion nodded.  
  
"We could use your help!" Aragorn admitted, although he had only seen their power for a short time, the group was powerful.  
  
"I guess we could stay..." Jupiter though but it seemed the whole group was undecided "I just don't know."  
  
"We'd hate to be burdens on you!" Mercury said   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I have two ways for this to go worked out, so I decided that seeing as you guy's will be reading this you can vote on if the senshi stay or go. And don't forget for couples!, after this chap voting will be closed! 


	6. Note

This is a note for my readers.  
  
My Mom and Dad recently got divorced and my Dad is in a bit of a financial situation, so I might not get to update for a while. I do however plan to finish this fic, as soon as my Dad get's himself back on track.  
  
I am very sorry if I have inconvenienced or annoyed anyone.  
  
I will update A.S.A.P you guys are gonna just have to bear with me on this. 


End file.
